


Combustion

by Mercy_Run, Mistress_of_Undertail



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, Degradation, Life Debt, M/M, Original Universe Death, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underfell Universe, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Run/pseuds/Mercy_Run, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Undertail/pseuds/Mistress_of_Undertail
Summary: King Asgore, deciding Snowdin could benefit from SOME entertainment, lets Grillby live and has him return to Snowdin to run the bar….with a catch.Every month, he has to pay his dues to the King.What makes it worse is…he’s starting to enjoy it.





	Combustion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [undertailsoulsex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertailsoulsex/gifts).



> Plot bunny by Mistress of Undertail for Undertailsoulsex's birthday. <3 First time writing these two, so I hope it's okay!

The cheery chime of the bell above the door to the bar had Grillby’s fire sputtering. Despite how harmless it sounded, everyone in the bar quieted and turned eagerly to view the imposing stature of King Asgore ducking under the threshold. The fire elemental lowered his gaze in both resignation and as a sign of respect.

Grillby still wasn’t certain how he had arrived to this horrible version of his home. One day, the bartender was working in his own establishment as usual and then there had been an awful sensation of falling. In the next instant, he was being dragged before King Asgore…except it wasn’t the Asgore he knew and loved.

It was impossible to stand in the other’s presence and not feel the sheer pressure of the patriarch’s LOVE. He had been certain the King would murder him but instead; he was granted mercy. At a price… One that he always mentally went back and forth on.

He was alive and safe. Allowed to work in the bar that was actually owned by another strange version of himself with indigo flames.

But…

The elemental stilled his chaotic mind as the King strode up to him and reached down to caress his face in a mockery of a tender gesture. There was still a threat in the action, one that Grillby could feel in his soul. The bar was silent with anticipation heavy in the air. The patrons were no doubt wondering if today was the day Grillby would lash out.

But he didn’t have the will to betray Asgore, even this perverted version of him.

The elemental kissed the large knuckles of the patriarch, earning an amused rumble. The native Grillby stepped up to the bar and placed the King’s preferred drink on the wood silently before moving to the side.

They would watch.

They always watched.

“Have you missed your King, whore?” The patriarch questioned and Grillby had to swallow down his pride enough to answer out loud; or there would be consequences…

“Yes, your majesty.” He answered obediently. Grillby hated talking in general, something that was constantly required of him during these sessions that occurred once a month. Asgore chuckled, the sound heartbreakingly familiar and twisted.

“Take your rightful place, slut. The journey was tiring and I am not in the mood to wait.” 

Grillby stilled his speeding soul and moved to kneel at the bar, next to the chair sit aside for the King for these occasions. He tried to ignore the hungry gazes of the packed bar as Asgore took his seat; the clinking of glass on wood signaling that he had gotten straight to his drink.

Which meant the Royal expected Grillby to take initiative this time…

Swallowing his pride, the fire elemental reached forward with trembling hands to unfasten Asgore’s belt and pants; the bulge below the fabric twitching with interest before the erection sprang free. The sight never failed to be downright intimidating. The King was massive, in both girth and length. Grillby couldn’t help the soft noise he made in response to the bead of fluid dribbling over his hand, causing it to smoke without hurting him.

“Suck me, slut. I have already waited long enough, do not try my patience.” 

Grillby glanced up and felt a thrill of terror in his soul at the restrained violence in Asgore’s eyes. There was no doubt in his mind that if he displeased the King that he would be killed without a second thought. His survival instinct kicked in fully and his flames parted where his mouth was; the fire wrapping around the weeping head of the patriarch’s cock. He swallowed around it, his fiery tongue pressing into the slit to allow Asgore’s fluids to well into his mouth.

Even if the elemental wanted to burn the King, the collar around his neck prevented such intentions. While Grillby was certain Asgore would have loved to play that game of wills; their activities weren’t appealing when injury came into it…

Grillby barely received any warning before the back of his head was engulfed in the King’s paw and he was yanked down; the King’s cock choking him.

He sputtered and choked, but that merely served to pleasure Asgore further; who kept him flush with the root of his member buried entirely down Grillby’s throat. He tapped the King’s thigh pleadingly but Asgore merely let him gag, until the stimulus alone brought the monster to his first orgasm. Copious spurt after spurt fed his flames and Grillby had no choice but to swallow; his fire dimming before the King pulled out, some of it escaping with a hiss.

Asgore sighed and stood, not even bothering to tuck his flagging erection back into his pants as he jerked the former bartender up and back towards the room the native Grillby kept for him. Hungry gazes followed their progression, some of the patrons engaging in their own sexual urges as they disappeared to the back.

A large bed and plenty of the King’s preferred liquor was the primary elements of this room but he wasn’t given time to breathe as Asgore tossed him bodily on the bed. The elemental turned over on the bed, trembling as Asgore shucked off his finery. Something had the King more riled up than usual and that never spelled an easy night for Grillby.

“Prepare yourself for me, whore. Quickly.” The King ordered and Grillby swallowed his shame to hurriedly rid himself of his pants, not even bothering with the rest of what he was wearing. Asgore watched him expectantly as he laid back and slavered his fingers with excess magic. He closed his eyes and lowered the hand down below his flaccid cock to tease briefly at his entrance before sinking a single digit into himself.

This was probably the worst part, when he was expected to touch himself. Like Grillby had any control over this.

The elemental worked his tense entrance into a more relaxed state, knowing deep down that it was best this way. Asgore would tear him apart if- A wash of unexpected warmth flooded the monster and he blinked his eyes open in shock. His limp cock twitched with interest, which Asgore didn’t fail to notice.

“Hmm, isn’t this intriguing?” The other’s crimson gaze was interested as the King teased a paw-pad along the bottom of Grillby’s shaft, which wrung a gasp from the quiet elemental, “you haven’t gotten hard before… Are you actually enjoying my visits?”

Grillby was stunned into silence. His mind was trying to digest this.

No. He couldn’t possibly-

“Hnh!”

Asgore’s huge paw wrapped around his growing erection and pumped once, wringing a cry from Grillby; his fingers still buried into his entrance thrusting deep without his input.

“Your body wants me, just like the slut you are now. Interesting… I never thought of you getting off during my visits, perhaps I should remedy that?”

No… No, Grillby couldn’t actually want this. None of this was right. But his body was reacting and there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

Was Asgore right?

Did he actually like this?

His fingers were pulled out from within him, moving without his notice and filled with something much more substantial. And instead of hurting; his body swallowed Asgore’s member in it’s entirety. The warmth from before turned into an inferno; pleasure thrumming in his soul as the patriarch slammed into him without pause. Grillby was completely hard now and he couldn’t hold in the noises as the entire bed shook underneath their combined weight.

It…

This did feel…!~

“Stars!” Grillby gasped, causing the cruel version of his King to chuckle. The paw-pads worked his twitching erection as his ass was slammed into at a brutal pace. He was going to-! 

Orange magic streamed from his jerking cock, hitting his stomach and coating Asgore’s hand; his channel clenching on the King’s shaft. Asgore snarled as Grillby was filled with the King’s release.

They both panted, coming down before Asgore grinned down at him, “this opens up so many different realms of possibilities. I believe… You will be my perfect pet.”


End file.
